1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assisting power controller for controlling the assisting power generated by a power steering device of a motor vehicle, in dependence upon the driving status of the motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a known power steering system for a motor vehicle, the traveling speed of the motor vehicle is detected by a vehicle speed sensor, and the assisting power generated by a power steering device is controlled based on the detected vehicle speed in such a manner as to make a steering wheel light in a low speed range and heavy in a high speed range, for example.
However, the driving status of the motor vehicle varies depending on the road condition, namely on whether the vehicle is traveling on a town street or on a mountain road. Further, the vehicle driver often maneuvers the vehicle vigorously, impatiently or gently in his mood of the moment or in his personality. The known power steering system is not able to detect changes in the driving status caused by such various factors, so that there cannot be given an appropriate assisting power which meets any of such various driving statuses.